Sun Rise
by Chimerakatty
Summary: Nixie is a foster child in Forks. She's a mute teenager in her first year of high school. Colleen, her foster mother, advises her to make friends so she won't have to walk to school. Let's just say she never expected this!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nixie. I live in Forks, Washington and I'm in my first year of high school. A year after my mom died my dad turned me over to the state. I live with a foster family. Oh, and recently I lost my voice from infection so now I'm fluent in ASL. People at school call me deaf just to be rude. Or they did but then I made friends...

"Hey, little softie!" Emmett took my backpack from my shoulder and put his arm around me as I walked to class. "What's the matter? Someone told me you were feeling down."

I smiled, wondering who told him that

ASL: I got called deaf again

"Really?" I nodded. "Who was it?"

ASL: Jessica...wait, Emmett! Where are you going?

Emmett had given me my bag back and was going off in search of Jessica. "Go to class. I'll see you at lunch."

I threw a ball of paper at him for all the good it would do!

LUNCH

I entered the cafeteria and hurried over to our table instead of getting in line.

ASL: Emmett! Is she still alive?!

Edward laughed. "You ever going to control your over active imagination?"

ASL: no! Now mind your own business!

It didn't weird me out anymore that he always seemed to know what I was thinking but I still wondered about it

"Don't sweat it, Nixie. I let her live to regret it!" Emmett grinned mischievously.

I laughed, a sound no one will ever get to hear.

ASL: good!

After lunch I had a pop quiz. I was stressing over it when I noticed Alice, two rows over trying to get my attention. She signed, "Cool down!"

I looked at my right hand, which was gripping the seat and realized that it was in danger of melting. Alarmed, I let go and took calming breaths to cool off then finished my answer.

After class ended I went outside wondering where Alice went.

"Hey Nixie!" Emmett yelled from across the lot where he stood next to his Jeep. "Come on; I'll drive you home!"

Everyone stared as I ran across too him. Riding with Emmett is exciting/scary but better then walking.

 ** _I do not own Twilight. I own Nixie. Also this is a trailer, so too speak, just to see if this story is worth writing. Let me know if you're interested. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Predator Meets Prey**

Hi. Remember me? I'm Nixie, the mute girl. If you've read this far, then you are ready for what happens next. And before.

I'm starting school in two weeks and I have an appointment at the hospital today. So does 1 year old Wesley. His parents, my foster parents, won't tell us what it's for.

Wesley, a cute little baby boy with brown hair and eyes, sat in my lap playing with a cloth book. Next too us sat his dad, Jaider, who looked the same as his offspring. I had a slight tan because I spent as much time outside as I could get away with. My eyes were green and my hair was a lovely auburn and hung down to my shoulders. I was still waiting for a growth spurt to happen so I was only 4'11.

Eventually Jaider left for the bathroom and not to long after that a nurse stepped into the waiting room and called, "Wesley Gonzales and Nixie?"

I looked down the hall frantically but there was no hope of Jaider returning so I had no choice to pick up the diaper bag and approached the female nurse with Wesley on my hip.

She smiled at us and said, "This way, please."

She introduced herself as Nurse Jan and led us to a empty room, explaining that the doctor will be with us shortly. I nodded thanks and sat in a chair in the corner with Wesley on my lap again. I want to read but I don't want him tearing my pages up. He's very grabby at this age. I took in my surroundings while I waited and was staring at a model of a spine when the doctor came in. When he didn't see an adult he smiled at Wesley and I.

"Nixie?" I nodded and Wesley cooed. "I'm Doctor Cullen."

 _No kidding?_ I waved. It was unlikely that he'd understand much else.

Doctor Cullen looked at his clip board then opened up the cupboard. "So you're here for vaccinations?"

I tensed in surprise. So that's why Colleen and Jaider wouldn't tell me what this was about! I'm not the only one who's not going to be happy about this!

Doctor Cullen noticed my response and smiled sympathetically. "You have nothing to worry about; I've done this many times. I have a very steady hand."

That did not help to calm my nerves; I don't like being stabbed and I know Wesley won't like it either!

"If you wouldn't mind sitting up on the table here?"

 _Yes, I do mind!_ But I complied despite my anxiety. It was a bit of a struggle with the baby but I managed.

When Wesley got his shots, he surprised me by only making a startled _ah_ and that was it. However, when it was my turn I kept my arms firmly secured around Wesley's middle.

"Nixie," He began. I had a good idea of where this was going. "Can you relax for me please? This'll just take a second and you won't feel a thing. It's just a little pinch alright? I'll be real quick...ok. Ok!" He decided to change tactics when he saw that his attempt to calm me down was only making me hyperventilate and tense up even more as it got me thinking about what was to come. "Don't think about it. Look." He showed me his hands and waved them around in front of me. I flinched. "I'm not touching you. There's no shot. Just breathe." He then went to the light switch and dimmed the lights, turning on his desk light. I never let him out of my sight.

"Nixie, have I ever shown you my shadow puppets?" His eyebrows wiggled as though he was amused. When I shook my head he gestured to the shapes that were showing up on the wall. "Can you guess what each one is?"

I focused and nodded, looking carefully at the shapes. _ASL: "Um, a giraffe?"_

"Very good, just tell me them as you see them." His voice was calm and I relaxed a bit.

 _ASL: "A dog. Cat. Snake. Cow. Uh sheep? Crocodile-."_ Before I could finish the last sign, the lights were back on.

"You're all done, Nixie." Doctor Cullen smiled at me, placing a smiley-face bandaid on my arm. I stared in confusion wondering how I had been tricked with something so simple.

Just then Wesley started crying at the disappearance of the shadow puppets. As I gave him his pacifier Doctor Cullen asked me if I was feeling feverish.

 _ASL: "No."_ I took a few deep breaths and by the time the doctor took my temperature it came up normal so there were no more questions.

I was following the doctor out when I realized something and turned to him. _ASL: "You know sign language?"_

"Yes, I do. I learned it a long, long time ago but I remember it all just fine."

A smile unwillingly broke out across my face. Not many people understand sign language around here. Colleen is pretty good at it and I'm teaching it to Wesley as he grows but Jaider isn't interested and no one else is either so this is a pleasant surprise that someone as busy as a doctor had time to be fluent in it.

He smiled back, looked down at Wesley and said, "Looks like someone's hungry."

I looked down and sure enough Wesley was putting his hand up to his mouth, signing _food._ I took his pacifier and gave him some animal crackers.

"Well, it was nice meeting both of you. Have a nice day."

 _ASL: "Thank you!"_

"You're welcome! See you around sometime!"

I went back into the waiting room where Jaider signed us out and we finally went home.

Colleen was up from her nap when we entered the house, Jaider carrying Wesley and the diaper bag.

"Hey guys. How'd it go?" She asked, standing up from the couch to take Wesley. She had long blonde hair that was naturally straight and hung too her waist.

"It was good. They both did very good. No fuss." Jaider said.

I gave him a look of disbelief and when his back was turned I rated him out.

 _ASL: "He was in the bathroom the whole time!"_ Then I went out the back door so I could read my book in peace as Colleen started complaining about how Jaider should of been there to comfort Wesley.

It felt good to feel the damp earth under my bare feet again. I breathed in fresh air as I entered the woods and sat under a young mossy tree, opening my book and losing myself in the pages. This here is my territory and it feels like home more then that house back there ever could. I pealed the bandage off my arm, folded it and stuck it in my pocket.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed that cause Nixie didn't! Please let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe I Don't Want To Fit In!**

So here's how my morning has gone so far: first, Colleen wakes me up before the alarm I set for myself last night! Then she doesn't make breakfast so I'm going to start the day hungry. I grab some candy from my closet stash and hide them in the front pouch of my purple backpack. Then I have to remind her twice that I need money for lunch so she has to get cash from the envelope hidden in her dresser. That money is strictly for me only; child support! Then she rushes me out the door as if I'm going to be late (I made sure I'd be early so I don't know why she's in such a hurry).

As we pull up to the school Colleen says, "Hey. _Try_ to make some friends, ok? I'll pick you up after school today but that's it. I can't be driving you all year around!"

 _ASL: "Yeah, fine."_ I got out into the foggy morning air and unfolded my schedule.

"Make good choices! Have fun!" Colleen is not too bad. Embarrassing foster mom!

I turned around. _ASL: "I can't do both!"_ As I searched out my first class I heard a commotion coming from the parking lot. I followed the directions of everyone's stares and saw a silver car that had just parked. I'm not sure what type it was; I don't know anything about cars but it looked nice and judging by everyone's response to it's appearance it must have been something to get excited about.

Five people exited the car. I looked away because their clothes made me feel under dressed. Blouses, designer jeans, leather jackets and here I am in sweatpants and a sweatshirt with rain boots.

I put the thought out of my mind determined not to be bothered by it. My first class was in building six. I went up to the teacher and handed him a note that had my name on it and explained my forever silence then took a seat in the back. When attendance was taken he didn't call my name but marked me down as present so I kept my nose buried in my book until class started.

Most of the day was taking quizzes to gauge our level so the teachers had an idea of what they needed to go over with us. In my second class, English, I forgot to explain myself to the teacher so when Mr. Mason called my name I raised my hand but he wasn't looking.

"Nixie?" He asked again.

"She's right there." Someone answered for me.

Mr. Mason looked up, agitated. "When I call your name you are supposed to say 'here!'"

I clamped my teeth together in frustration, wrote something in my notebook then held it up for him to read. It said, "I can't speak. I'm mute." I almost flipped the table in response to what he said next.

"Do you have a note from your doctor?"

Looking exaggerated and even more frustrated, I shook my head. Like, why the hell would I need a note from my doctor?

"I will need a note from you tomorrow. Mike?" Without waiting for a response he finished taking attendance and started class. I hate this teacher already!

Third period was trigonometry. In fourth I was a teacher's aid so it was very easy, not much to do at the start of the year so I mostly got to read. Lunch was next and thank goodness for that, I was overwhelmed and starving! I got some pizza, soda, and a bag of pretzels. As I was looking for an empty table I heard my name called. I looked around and saw someone from one of my classes, I didn't remember his name so I faked a smile and continued walking. I picked a two person table on the edge of the cafeteria and started on my pizza. As I ate I stole glances around the room and noticed the people with the silver car come in, get food, and sit at a round table by the window. They didn't invite anyone to join them, just sat in silence.

The guy that said hi to me earlier took the seat in front of me and I gave him a look of confusion, wondering what he was doing, uninvited at my table. I could of been saving that seat for someone. Maybe I should tell him that...I mean, if I could speak I would!

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton!" He greeted me a little too enthusiastically for my tastes.

I forced a smile and waved. He was quite for a moment then asked hesitantly, "Are you...can you-can you hear me?"

I sighed and nodded, motioning to my throat in hopes that would get the point across.

"You-you can't speak?"

I nodded.

"Oh! Ok!" He looked relieved. "Sorry, it's just that you never say anything so a couple of us were wondering if you could...if you could hear..."

I looked down thinking that this is going no where. I opened my book and tried to read, hoping he'd get the message and go away. He didn't.

"So, what's your name?" Without closing my book I took out my notebook and opened it to the first page with my name on it. "Nixie?" Another nod. "That's a cool name...well, if you wanna come and sit with me...you know, so you're not alone my table is right over there."

I didn't even look too where he was pointing. _You want me to come sit with you after you and your crowd just assumed I was deaf! No!_ I took a deep breath and held it, putting my book down so it wouldn't catch fire. Mike was still looking at me expectantly so I shook my head, smiling apologetically.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Ok, well if you change your mind I'll save you a seat, ok?" I gave him I thumbs up but there was no way I was going over there! Not even if the floor turned to lava! Finally, Mike said see you later and left. I finished my food in a hurry and as I got up to dump my tray I saw two people watching me from _that_ table! I looked away. _Why are you staring at me?! Stop it!_

I made my escape to the library for the remainder of lunch too see what books they had. I had made my way to the back when I stopped in my tracks, realizing I was not here alone. There was one person at the opposite end of the isle I had just entered. He was tall, especially compared to my still short frame. He had blonde hair and striking gold eyes that, I swear, peered into my soul! He looked me over and I abruptly walked away, not wanting anymore social interaction today.

Lunch period ended and I went to my next class, Biology II. It was entertaining enough and the teacher was understanding, accepting my silence unlike Mr. Mason. My last class of the day was gym. We were assigned lockers and given uniforms then the rest of the class we were free to do whatever we wanted along the lines of walking, jogging, jump rope, or basketball. We spent the class outside cause it was a nice day; cloud cover but no rain. It was pleasantly warm, might get a thunderstorm! I like thunder so long as it's not to loud, then it bothers me.

Here comes Mike again. He invited me to play basketball with him and I couldn't resist. Despite my size I still managed to dodge around him and Tyler, getting the ball through the hoop. They praised me enthusiastically but it probably bothered them that I was being competitive.

When school finally ended I sat at a picnic table to wait for Colleen. I watched everyone else get in their cars and leave. Eventually Colleen arrived and I hurriedly got in her van, ready to get out of here.

"Hi," she greeted me. "How'd it go?"

 _ASL: "I'm tired!"_

Colleen laughed and then, "Did you make any friends?"

I sighed and stared out the window. After a moment Colleen said, "It's ok. You can try again tomorrow." As we drove away I saw the guy from the library with a girl who looked to be his girlfriend. He helped her into the passenger seat of the car then got in the back himself.

Wesley shouted from the back seat. I turned and waved at him and he handed me his empty juice box which I threw in the trash bag. At home I watched tv with Wesley since I had no homework, then after dinner I took a shower in the dark and lay in bed with the window open, enjoying the outdoor air till I fell asleep. I have to get up even earlier tomorrow if I'm walking to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stalker or Friend?**

It was raining and I was already running behind. I tugged my boots on and zipped up my raincoat before I stepped outside and started my hike to school. It was still dark out and occasionally a car drove past with headlights on, splattering mud from the tires. One of those cars stopped; it was Mike, offering me a ride. I greatly accepted it and the drive was warm compared to walking. I like the rain but not in the early morning when it's cold. Mike tries to have a conversation with me but we don't get far cause he knows zero ASL and I don't like writing in the car. It'll make me nauseous and I don't want to cause an accident by making him read and drive so most of the ride passed in silence, at least on my part.

When we got there Mike walked me to building six, reassuring me that he'd see me later. _I am_ _ **not**_ _your worried girl friend!_ I thanked him for the ride and went inside, sitting alone. Mr. Jefferson gave us back our quizzes and we started off the days assignment which was pretty easy.

In second period Mr. Mason took attendance without complaining about my silence so I thought he had given up the whole doctors note thing and instead told us to divide into groups of two. I was prepared to stay forever alone when a girl around my size with black short hair sat next to me. I gave her an inquisitive look.

"Hi. I'm Alice."

I smiled shyly and waved.

"What's your name, again?"

Here we go! _ASL: "Nixie."_

"Nice to meet you, Nixie."

 _ASL: "You understand me?!"_

"I do. I just-"

"Nixie," Mr. Mason interrupted Alice. I stared at him with obvious disdain; I'd rather talk to Alice then him any day! "Did you bring a doctor's note, today?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed _no! I don't need one!_

"I believe I explained this to you yesterday! I'm going to need a note from-"

"If you need to speak to a doctor, I can always get my father on the phone." Alice offered politely, but the warning was clear. I looked back and forth between the two and waited for a response. The room was still with anticipation, waiting to see what would happen next. After a moment Mr. Mason said, "Um...that...won't be necessary...well..." he looked at me, then handed the days assignment to Alice. "Carry on, you two!" And went about his business. I smiled triumphantly at Alice.

 _ASL: "Thank you!"_

Alice beamed. "You're welcome!"

I've already found my seat at lunch when the Cullen's enter the cafeteria. I look up, the first sign of interest I've shown in anyone. Alice looks at me, smiles and waves. I wave back then return to my book.

 **One month later**

It's a Friday. I know everyone here now but I still don't have any friends. Mike is still chasing me around and it's getting old. I've made enemies with Tyler because I won't date him and keep beating him in gym. Alice and I still do things in class together but that's about it. Jessica and her friends are still calling me deaf even though the whole school knows I'm not. I've given up on the possibility of making friends.

I had just gotten my food and was walking to my seat when Tyler snatched my Hershey off my tray. I faced him angrily.

"Yeah! That's right! I got your candy! What are you going to do about it?!" He taunted.

I looked around for a nearby place to set my tray.

"You want it back, right? Jump for it, then! Come on, deaf girl!"

I took a deep breath and held it, seriously wondering how much trouble I'd be in for biting him but before I could move, Alice's brother Edward came out of nowhere and took the candy from Tyler.

Tyler spun around in surprise but when he saw who it was, he backed off. "Yo, Edward! Chill man! Chill!" He quickly retreated to his table. Edward turned his gaze to me. My eyes met his and I resisted the urge to look away. _Can I have my candy back?_

Rather then giving it back he returned to his seat and placed the candy at the only empty spot left at his table. I looked at him quizzically. _Are you inviting me to sit with you?_ He looked away from me and waited. I bite my lip and ask myself how important that candy bar is to me. I should at least go get it back...

Cautiously, I approach and sit down slowly. I glance at everyone else, they aren't looking at me, like I'm not here. As if looking will scare me off. Who knows; it just might. I take my candy back and hold it in my lap. I could feel it instantly starting to melt and was about to leave when I felt my shoulders relax and my heart stopped racing. Wait! Why am I calm? I don't like these situations! I hate being around other people! What's happening to me?!...I guess this is ok.

The awkward atmosphere was gone; I started on my pizza and Alice finally looked at me.

"Ready for next weeks test, Nixie?" Alice asked, starting the conversation. I looked at her.

 _ASL: "No way!"_

"Well, are you looking over the notes?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't removed the notes from the folder I stuck them in when I first got them.

 _ASL: "I haven't gotten around to it."_

"I can help you with-" Alice was interrupted by Emmett.

"Oh! Stop talking about homework! We've got the camping trip this weekend!"

"And we need to finish studying before we go!" Alice shot back.

"I already know everything!" Emmett bragged. The guys laughed and Rosalie rolled her eyes; I felt like I was missing out on an inside joke. I looked at Alice.

 _ASL: "I've always wanted to go camping."_...why am I being brave like this?!

"It's a lot of fun!"

"We are extreme campers. You wouldn't be able to keep up with us!" Edward spoke to me. _Does he know ASL?_ Edward smiled slightly, as if to himself.

Emmett laughed, a loud sound that attracted some brief stares. "You have no idea!"

Edward's smile got bigger as if he found what Emmett said funny. I was having a vision of myself camping; watching wild animals, going fishing, swimming, climbing rocks...

I've finished my pizza and chips and can't help but notice no one else is eating. Edward looks at me and I realize I'm staring at his food so I look away. He takes my empty tray and replaces it with his own. I smile and take a bite.

"You're welcome." I assumed he was pointing out the fact that I hadn't thanked him. Ok, Easy fix.

 _ASL: "Thank you!"_

Lunch had been fun today. With help from Alice and Edward I had been able to have actual conversations with everyone at the table. I knew them all by name now where as before they were Alice's brothers, sister, and boyfriend.

I had just started the walk home when I heard Tyler coming up behind me. I turned around abruptly and gave him a look of loathing. _What do you want now? Stop bothering me!_

"Hey, so why you still walking? Your new friends not taking you home?" Tyler was trying to be hurtful; two can play at that game! If I had a voice...

"You know they only invited you to sit with them cause of what you have in common, right? They've been in the foster system, too. They just pity you!"

I rolled my eyes. _I highly doubt that! No one pities me! They just go "aw! The poor deaf girl! Sucks to be her!" ...but why did they talk to me?_

"Hey, you know they're from a rich family? You don't fit in with them! Look at these worn out hand me downs!" Tyler grabbed my hood, pulling it off my head. I turned and slapped his hand away, hard as I could.

 _ASL: "Don't touch me!"_

"Hey!" Oh great! Here comes Idiot two! "Come on, Tyler! Leave her alone!" Mike tried to guide me to his car. "I'll drive you-"

"Oh stop it, Mike! She's not interested in you!"

"I'm not...I was only..." while Mike was stumbling over his words I took two steps away from him; things were heating up and not just between these guys!

"Oh, please! Who are you kidding? Stop wasting your time!" Tyler got face to face with Mike. "She's too good for you!"

"And what? You think she's into you?" Mike was getting more and more defensive.

I rolled my eyes and turned, planning to leave them there arguing. I nearly collided with Emmett; he came out of nowhere! Looking down at me he asked, "Are they bothering you?"

I wasn't the only one that noticed him; at the sound of his voice Tyler and Mike stopped with the pissing contest. They looked worried. A smile crept onto my face. I kept my back to them so they wouldn't see the impending doom about to descend on them and nodded.

"Oh really?" I nodded again. "I can make them go away if you want." My smile got a little bigger and that was all it took. Emmett walked around me and approached the guys who had been bugging me since day one. I took a step to the left to watch.

"You two have bothered her enough. Move along, now!" I took notice of how big and menacing Emmett looked and felt really smug.

Mike looked at me as if hoping I'd defend him. "Don't look at her!" Emmett warned. "Your car is that way! Go on!" Mike took the opportunity and left in a hurry. "And what are you supposed to be? A playground bully? Only elementary schoolers steal candy! I would advise you to step up your game but it'd be safer for you to just walk away and don't look back! Now go!"

Tyler left just as fast as Mike had. Emmett turned to me. He grinned. "You enjoy that?"

I laughed and nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

 _ASL: "Thank you!"_

"Yeah, don't mention it! Need a lift?"

Being modest I hesitated, not wanting to burden anyone.

"Unless you want ride with your admirer!" Emmett teased, as he made for the silver car. I ran after him, tried pushing him in an attempt to beat him there (didn't work) and I still came in second.

"Emmett, the car is full." Said Rosalie.

Sure enough, six people, five seats.

"Thats ok. She can ride with me. Look how tiny she is! There's plenty of room!" Emmett got in the back with Alice and Jasper. I gave him a confused look, not seeing how this was going to work out. Edward, who was about to get in the drivers seat, laughed at my hesitation.

"Your choice."

"Come on!" Emmett urged me. I removed my backpack and put it on the floor then found myself sitting in the big guy's lap. Rosalie rolled her eyes and got into the passenger seat, slamming the door a little too hard. Edward gave her a look that could kill. I made a mental note never to do that as Emmett closed our door and secured his arms around my waist; a human seatbelt.

"Nixie, you got any plans this weekend?" Alice asked as we drove away from school.

 _ASL: "Not really. I'll go hiking in the woods. Colleen and Jaider usually go out Saturday night so I'll be watching Wesley."_

"Who's Wesley?"

 _ASL: "He's Colleen's baby."_

"Where do you go hiking at?" Edward interjected.

I was confused as to how he was part of the conversation, having to focus on driving and not my ASL but I answered anyway. I signed to Alice, asking her to tell Edward what I said.

 _ASL: "In the woods behind my house. There's a small creek with fish back there and I saw a beaver one time."_

"A beaver?" Edward kept his eyes on the road.

 _ASL: "Yup. And sometimes I see a fox or deer." Maybe he's glancing in the rearview mirror and I just miss it._

"Foxes are annoying." Rosalie grumbled.

"And small!" Emmett agreed.

"There'll be bigger animals where we're going!" Alice reassured them.

 _ASL: "What kind do you think you'll see?"_

"Mountain lions." Edward answered first. It still confused me how he was managing this while driving!

"And grizzly bears!" Emmett sounded excited at the thought of an angry bear in the wilderness. I wouldn't mind seeing one, just from a safe distance.

 _ASL: "Do you guys take pictures?"_

There were two seconds of silence as if they were deciding what to say. Then Alice spoke.

"The best moments in life are the ones where you don't take a picture." Everyone snickered. I thought about it and smiled.

 _ASL: "True!"_

We kept talking about camping for the rest of the drive. As Colleen's house came into view I frowned in confusion; I didn't tell Edward where I lived, did I?

Wesley was sitting in the sandbox outside playing with tractors. When he saw me get out he yelled happily and signed _I love you!_

 _ASL: "I love you too, Wesley!"_

"Aw. Is that Wesley?" Alice cooed. "He's so cute!"

 _ASL: "Yeah, he is. Thanks for the ride. Have fun camping!"_

As they drove away I heard Emmett say something about having a "bloody good time"! Rosalie groaned as if he'd made a bad joke while Edward and Jasper just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**What We Call Each Other**

I was sitting with Emmett in the back of the silver car, feeling uncertain but with no other option. School had just let out and we'd arrived at my house to find it locked and no one home. I didn't have a key so now I'm back in the car and...I think they're taking me to their house! I fidgeted with my backpack.

While they were all of camping I had done as planned; I'd carried Wesley on my back through the woods venturing a great distance from the house. I'd left a note on the counter saying I'd be back around 7 and remembered to bring my watch with me. So that was my weekend. Monday Edward picked me up on my way to school. I had last minute homework that Alice helped me finish and I got scolded for procrastinating. I sat with them at lunch again (Mike looked like a kicked puppy) and finished the food they weren't eating. Nothing goes to waste with me around!

Anyway, here I am, crammed in the back of a Volvo going down long winding road, trees on both sides. I kept my eyes out the window, enjoying the view. The house came into sight but I didn't get to look for long cause we pulled into a giant garage that had (from what I could see) two other cars in it and still had room for more! A Jeep, and now the Volvo.

We all exited the car and I looked around. The sound of rain called me back outside. I took off my shoes and ran out into the downpour, letting it wash away the stress of school. I caught sight of a cedar tree nearby and had the irresistible urge to climb up it as it was much bigger then the one I climbed in Colleen's back yard. I tried getting up the trunk but the branches were too far away. Suddenly there were cold hands pushing me up by my legs. I looked down and smiled. With Emmett's help I reached the first branch and could manage by myself from there. Looking back at the garage I saw that Jasper and Rosalie had gone already. Alice stayed for a bit longer then went in the house. Edward waited next to his car.

I crouched, wondering if I could jump safely from here.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" Emmett stood below me, waiting for me to come down. I shook my head furiously and backed down the way I'd gone up.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett wined. I shook my head again, looked down, and dropped the rest of the way, landing roughly on my feet. Emmett steadied me. "Come on, sugar glider; lets go inside!" Shivering a little I followed him in, getting a proper look at the house this time. It looked very ancient, had a wraparound porch and was three stories. It was the same color as Colleen's house but looked much more grand.

Inside the house was spacious, warm and inviting. I'd never seen a house this big before and I felt bad about dripping water on the hard wood floor. I took a deep breath and noticed something from the kitchen smelled good.

"Nixie! Hi!" A lady came up to me and I figured she was Mrs. Cullen. She was pale like all her children and had beautiful hair that was the color of caramel. "I'm Esme. I've heard a lot about you! Oh, sweetie! You're freezing! Alice has the shower ready for you!"

Just then Alice appeared around the corner. "This way, Nixie. I've got a change of clothes picked out for you!" I gratefully followed her up the curving stairs; the thought of a hot shower was very appealing now!

Alice took me to the hall bathroom which was steamy and warm already. She helped me get out of my wet clothes and I got under the spray of hot water, absorbing the warmth and sighing in relief. I washed with fruity scented shampoo and conditioner, the soap was nice to. After I got out and dried off I looked over the clothes Alice picked out for me; a white knee length skirt and a turquoise blouse. They fit perfectly! Before I went down stairs Alice brushed the tangles out of my wet hair.

Later found us downstairs at the dining room table. It was covered with homework related books and papers. A plate of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies sat near me. I ate and washed them down with milk. I didn't really care for milk but I wasn't going to be rude to Esme's hospitality.

Alice was helping me with Trigonometry; I was struggling there.

As I tried to find H and X Emmett kept distracting me by doing things like turning the light on and off really fast. I told him to stop but he probably didn't see me cause of the sudden darkness and light.

"Emmett! Please stop!" Alice said with exasperation. "We need to get this done!"

Emmett laughed and walked away, leaving the lights on but I had a feeling he'd be back.

"Ok," Alice said, bringing me back to the problem at hand. "Did you find X yet?"

I stared at the paper for a moment before placing my finger on the X. _Found it!_ Edward laughed from the other room and I giggled. I wasn't interested in this, so I wasn't taking it seriously.

"Oh, come on Nixie!" Alice pulled the paper towards her and showed me again how to find X the long and boring way.

"How are things going in here?" Esme came in to see how we were doing. Just then I heard a door close and Esme's face lit up.

"We're making progress." Alice replied. _Are we?_

It had been a while since I'd seen Doctor Cullen. He entered the room and made straight for his wife, kissing her passionately. I suddenly became very interested in my homework. Also, I should probably leave soon. Colleen might be home by now...

"Are you having a good day?"

"Yes, I am! You remember Nixie?"

"Of course I do." Doctor Cullen turned his attention to me while keeping an arm around his wife. "Hello Nixie. Welcome to our home!" He smiled warmly and I felt at ease.

 _ASL: "Thanks Doctor Cullen!_ "

"Please, I left my doctor's coat at work; you can call me Carlisle here."

 _ASL: "Really? You sure?"_ I've only ever been on a first name basis with my foster parents.

"Of course. Something tells me you're going to be stopping by much more often so we can drop the formalities." Carlisle shared a knowing look with Alice. I smiled and shrugged.

 _ASL: "Ok, Carlisle."_

Edward appeared out of nowhere and leaned down to whisper, "Colleen is not home yet; stop worrying!" Then left the room.

 _ASL: "Oh. Ok!"_ Was it that obvious that I had been stressing? Also how does he know she's not home? I checked my cell phone and had no messages.

I ended up staying for dinner. Esme had made pizza. Not bought it or microwaved it! She MADE it from scratch complete with stuffed crust and everything; it was delicious! The best pizza ever, way better then school pizza! I had four and a half slices before I had to call it quits. Jasper and Rosalie were still nowhere to be found and everyone else didn't eat much, saying they were on a strict diet. That would explain why they never ate at school. Oh well; more for me!

It was dark by the time Alice drove me home in the Volvo. The porch light was on. I unbuckled my seatbelt, still wearing the clothes she let me borrow. I had my sweats in my school bag, Esme had put them through the drier for me.

 _ASL: "Thanks for everything, Alice."_

"Of course! See you tomorrow?"

 _ASL: "Yeah! Totally!"_

I started to get out when Alice said, "Oh! Wait inside for us. It's supposed to thunder. We'll pick you up here." I nodded.

 _ASL: "Ok. Thanks. See you then!"_ I closed the door and waved, heading for the house.

"Bye!" Alice drove away after I got inside.

Jaider stormed up to me and put his hands on his hips, a disapproving scowl in place. "Where were you?"

 _ASL: "At a friend's house. Where were you?"_ I countered.

"Me?" Jaider said with disbelief. "I was at work and when I got home no one was here!"

 _ASL: "And you're acting like this is my problem why? I can't get in the house without a key!"_

"Do not get smart with me!" Jaider held up a finger as if to say the last straw is near.

 _ASL: "Don't be stupid with me!"_ I ran past him, up the stairs to my room, locking the door before he could stop me. I heard him yell in frustration at my unruly behavior and Colleen trying to reason with him. I don't know why he has to get like this! Esme had called to explain where I was so why is he acting like I've been off smashing mailboxes?! Maybe it's what he expects of me. Stereotypical! Since I ate dinner at the Cullen's I stayed in my room till my ride showed up the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**One More Stranger**

There had been a lot of talk lately about Bella Swan, the chief's daughter. News was all over my small town. And now she was here at my school. I saw her on my way to English but she was going in the opposite direction and in the company of Eric. I did get to "meet" her in my third class. Mr. Varner made her introduce herself in front of everyone and I sympathized with her as she slunk clumsily back to her seat. Jessica sat with her and I kept to myself as usual. I passed the time by bugging Edward with my wild thoughts and couldn't help but laugh when I thought of how he'd glare at me when I entered the cafeteria later! I was approaching the lunch building when he came up behind me and hissed, "Will you stop?!" I jumped then started laughing. _No!_

Edward shook his head. "You are so annoying!"

 _What can I say? I'm bored!_ I no longer used my hands to communicate with him.

"You can find some other way to occupy your time, like doodling."

 _Nah!_ I entered the lunch room and went to get my food then I took my seat at our usual corner table, where we sat in seclusion as much as possible. I read from my book while I ate Emmett's fries. After a few minutes Alice stood up to leave. I looked up only to wave bye and grab her soda as she left then returned to my reading.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Edward looking at someone and knew that someone had gotten his attention. _What is it?_

He looked away and said quietly but loud enough for me to hear, "The new girl is asking about us." As if bothered by something, Edward started tearing his bagel to bits. Barely moving his lips he said, "I can't hear her."

I glanced over, making it look like I was scanning the room for someone, then turned back to take Emmett's Doritos. Sure enough Bella could be seen talking to Jessica. I shrugged with mild interest; I'd gotten used to my classmates talking about my friends like they were celebrities in this small town though they only talked about me because I was "the deaf girl". No one of interest. I can only imagine what they might be saying about me to the new girl.

Just then I registered what Edward said about not being able to hear her and I frowned in confusion. _What do you mean you can't hear her?_

Yes, I figured out a while ago that Edward and Alice didn't belong in the rank of normal people and I didn't question it; not exactly belonging there myself. I just assumed they were like me, three in a million, accepting it as is, like it was normal.

Edward didn't answer me but I knew he'd heard me. He was waiting for a response from Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie but (although agreeing it was strange) no one knew what to say. After a few minutes he looked back at Bella's table. Jessica was looking sulky, probably remembering the time Edward had turned her down. I suspect she blames me for that even though I wasn't there when the rejection happened! Typical snob!

When Edward turned back around he was barely smiling. _What's so funny?_

"Yes, she is." Edward answered my previous thoughts, finally. I smiled to and bit my lip. After I finished my brownie we left, I had a feeling Bella was watching till the door closed behind us.

 _I wonder why you can't hear her._

Edward just shrugged and said he'd see me later. He walked away, looking distracted and in deep thought.

 _Don't stress over it, ok?_

I went to Biology and turned in my homework that Alice had helped me finish and tried to pay attention.

 _Hey, Edward? Hmm, not responding? You're definitely distracted._

Usually he texts me during class. Only to tell me to be quiet because I'm repeatedly thinking his name over and over again. It's funny. But this time he's silent so I'm forced to (like he suggested) doodle!

Class finally ended and I headed off to gym and changed in the locker room. When I came out into the gymnasium I saw Bella, sitting on the bleachers. Lucky.

Coach Clapp had us split up into teams for volleyball. As usual she had to force someone to accept me in their group. I was a good player but no one liked me. It's ok, feelings mutual. The team I was on got more points, you're welcome guys!

After class ended I changed back into the clothes Alice had bought me a few weeks back. I was now her dress up doll, only cause I didn't mind too much and she appeased me with chocolate and books. I was wearing diamond studded jeans and a cute pink sweater with a matching light weight scarf around my neck, pink, sparkly dress shoes on my feet.

Outside I looked for Alice and saw her waiting by the car with Jasper. I noticed Emmett nearby with Rosalie and ran at him, dropping my bag as I jumped on his back. He smiled at me, not the least bit surprised but pleased to see me.

"Hey, sugar glider!"

I waved. Rosalie, for once, didn't roll her eyes at us. Edward showed up just then, storming towards us from the direction of the office. All of us, Jasper included, looked up at his rapid approach.

 _Uh-oh! What's wrong?_

"It's the new girl." Jasper stated, before anyone else could ask my question out loud.

Edward got in his car and started it, silently warning us he'd leave weather we were in it or not. I jumped off Emmett and retrieved my bag before getting in with the rest, taking my unusual spot in Emmett's lap. Edward took off before I'd strapped in. When we got to Colleen's house I got out quickly not because I knew Edward was in a rush to be home but because his hurried driving had made me nauseated. _Bye._ I waved as he sped away and hoped he'd be in a better mood tomorrow. He was not.

There was no rain today but the clouds could burst at any given time. I sat on the porch in my rain coat to wait. Wesley was in my lap, awake but still sleepy. When the Volvo pulled up to the end of the driveway I was surprised to see Alice was driving. I put Wesley down and held the door for him as he waddled back inside to where Colleen sat at the kitchen table. I waved before picking up my bag and running out to the waiting car. Jasper was in the passenger seat so I climbed in the back with Emmett and Rosalie.

 _ASL: "Where's Edward?"_

"Ah, he stayed home!" Emmett said.

 _ASL: "Is he ok?"_ I remembered how he'd seemed irritated by the end of the day.

"He's fine." Alice reassured me. "Just-"

 _ASL: "Having_ _ **hearing**_ _problems?"_

"Yeah, something like that."

Nothing exciting happened at school today not that I was expecting anything but it wasn't the same without Edward. It made me sad and even more bored throughout the day. The most eventful thing that happened today was I started saving others in gym from getting hit in the head by Bella. Since she was so bad at this I took it upon myself to stands next to her and block any shot that came near after she accidentally spiked someone in the head.

As we piled into the Volvo at the end of the day, I heard a commotion and looked around to find out it was Bella's old truck starting up. I looked away respectfully, how embarrassing!

I didn't get to come over today. Alice took me home. _Are you really having that bad a day?_ As I let myself in the house Edward finally text me, telling me he was fine and to quit worrying. _I guess I'll take your word for it._

Inside I watched tv with Wesley then started on my homework, made easy by Alice's homework plan she made for me daily. Someone wants me to make honors! I tried helping Colleen with dinner and ended up over cooking the rice. We had to throw it out and start again. The second attempt was better but I'd already degraded myself for the first failure.

Colleen called Jaider and Wesley when dinner was ready and we sat down to meatballs, gravy and rice with steamed carrots as the vegetable. Afterwards, Wesley and I helped with the dishes; I rinsed and Wesley dried and put away. Jaider went to his office in the basement where Wesley and I would later ambush him with nerf guns.

A week later Edward returned to school. I had just come out of Government to find snow in the air and my spirits lifted. I was so happy about it throughout the rest of the day and didn't try to focus on any of my classes, I'd rather be outside playing in the woods on a day like this.

I had just come from my teacher's aid class and was making for the cafeteria, slowly cause I was enjoying the sights, when I got hit with my first snowball of the season. I jumped back and looked at my attacker: Emmett! He held his arms out as if saying "yes I threw that!" And was asking me what I was going to do about it. Leaving my backpack next to the building, I ran out into the snow and paused to gather up another snowball only to spazz out as Edward came up behind me and shoved a handful down my coat. I screamed and tried to hit him, missed, and chased after him. Emmett pelted us with more snowballs and Jasper surprisingly joined in. At one point I was "accidentally" pushed into a snowdrift by Emmett and when he held out his hand to help me up, I tried with all my might to pull him down with me but just ended up sliding on my butt. He just laughed so I flung a handful at him, getting it all in his hair.

By the time we entered the lunch room we were dripping wet and I was freezing. I rubbed my hands together to creat friction and let my temperature rise a few degrees higher then normal till I was warmed up. My clothes were all wet, inside and out. I got a cold cut sandwich, chips, and soda. As we sat at our table I looked closely at all of us. We were a mess; hair wet with snowflakes and ice stuck in it, dripping water everywhere! I laughed.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Emmett demanded.

"You look just as bad!" Edward teased.

 _ASL: "No thanks to you two jokers"_

"Seriously guys! You're getting water everywhere!" Rosalie complained, a look of disgust on her face as if we'd been playing in something revolting.

"Oh! My bad!" Emmett shook his head, looking kinda like a dog and splattered water towards Rosalie and Alice, who shied away with looks of disdain. I laughed and took out the Polaroid camera Alice bought for me a few weeks back. I got up from the table and stepped back a few feet to get everyone in the shot. They all froze for the picture (Emmett was being a typical goof!) so it turned out great.

As I sat back down I noticed Edward's attention had drifted elsewhere. He was looking across the room at Bella. _Uh-oh! Please don't get like that again!_ Images of him from last week during the drive home flashed through my head. Edward turned to me and smiled at my concern.

"Don't worry; I'm fine."

 _Ok. I don't know what happened but ok._

When we exited the cafeteria my shoulders slumped; the snow was all gone replaced with rain. So much for round two! I went to my next class feeling bummed out.

In Gym class we played volleyball again. I wasn't on the same team as Bella and I saw Mike covering for her as best as he could. The ball came my way and I spiked it really hard over the net. My teammates nodded in approval but that was it. I'm wondering if they continue to avoid me cause I'm "the deaf girl" or because I'm in the company of Emmett Cullen most of the time?

When gym ended I went out to the parking lot and found Edward leaning against his car. _Hi._

He smiled. "Hey."

I dropped my head against his chest. _I'm tired._ He was chuckling softly at my behavior when the roar of an engine made me look around. Bella had started up her car and seemed to be in a hurry to leave; she almost backed out into another car. Edward laughed and I frowned at him. _That's mean! It's embarrassing, not funny! Someone could of gotten hurt-!_

"Loosen up, Nixie! Everyone is fine. It's funny!" I rolled my eyes.

Just then Alice and the others arrived so we got in the car and waited till the traffic cleared, allowing us to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ice and Glass**

I woke up the next morning to Wesley running into my room before the sun had time to rise. He struggled to climb onto my twin bed; I was already awake but didn't move. It was too early, my alarm hadn't even gone off yet but what Wesley said then had me up in an instant.

"It snowed, Nixie! It snowed! Wake up!"

I sat up suddenly and we ran for my window to look. Sure enough there was snow everywhere! It was a winter wonderland once again here in Forks! I turned to Wesley.

 _ASL: "Lets get dressed so we can go outside!"_ I signed quickly.

"Ok!" Wesley ran to his room and I shut my door, pulling on leggings, sweatpants, socks, a shirt and sweatshirt. I grabbed my tmnt hat and ran down stairs where Colleen was helping Wesley into his snow pants. She was still in her pjs, wearing a robe and fuzzy socks. I pulled on my boots and gloves, zipped up my coat, and put on my beanie then together Wesley and I took our first steps out into the snow covered yard.

I knelt down and scooped up an armload of white powder and threw it into the air. Wesley copied me and followed me into the woods off the side of the house. Some birds and squirrels were still around in the trees and we threw snowballs at them, missing terribly but it was fun.

After a while Colleen yelled from the house, "Nixie! Your ride is here!"

I had to carry Wesley back because the snow was making him very slow and I didn't want to keep Edward waiting. The Volvo was stopped on the side of the road. Colleen stood by the front door with a thermos of hot chocolate and my backpack which she gave me in exchange for her son.

"Bye! Stay warm!"

Stay warm I did. The heat was on full blast in the car so it was toasty warm the whole drive to school. Shortly after we parked and got out Bella arrived, parking four cars away from where we stood. She was checking her back tires when Tyler's van spun out, skidding straight towards her! I stared in wide eyed shock and found it impossible to move. In the adrenaline of the moment I don't remember the details of what happened but the van hit the truck and glass and bits of metal flew everywhere. People started screaming and shouting; it was complete chaos as they swarmed around the cars.

"Don't move!"

"Get Tyler out of the van!"

Tyler? Why? Was the van going to explode? Should we get back? Should someone call 911? Is Bella even still alive? Did she make it?! I found myself walking briskly over there, unblinking, to find out for myself and was utterly confused when I saw Edward sitting on the pavement next to a stunned Bella!

 _Uh...when did you get here?...can you teleport to?_

He didn't answer me. He was talking to her and there were too many people talking at once for me to hear what they were saying. I jumped at the sound of the ambulance and backed onto the sidewalk, covering my ears.

"Nixie, come on." Alice took my arm and pulled me away from all the commotion. Seeing the look of worry on my face that spoke volumes I could not, she reassured me Edward would be fine and so would everyone else involved. I had to take her word for it as I went to class and Edward, Bella, and Tyler were rushed off to the hospital.

When I got to my first class there was no one there, even the teacher was missing. I waited a few minutes and no one showed up so I left, assuming school was canceled for the day. The parking lot was half empty except for a tow truck and a few cars. The Volvo was not one of them. Sighing deeply I started walking, not sure where to go for the rest of the day. Maybe I'll stay in the woods till I get hungry for dinner. I looked at the tree line nearby and was tempted but...I was concerned and confused. _Where are you? Can you come here? Can you hear me?_ I looked at my phone but it remained silent. I sighed again...that's it! I'm going to the hospital!

When I finally arrived I was kinda afraid to go in because of my lack of the ability to communicate. I had a notebook and pencil at the ready but what do I say? Just ask if Bella Swan is ok...oh my gosh! I can't do this!

I had already started walking away when I heard my name called and turned back to see Edward had just exited through the front doors.

 _Oh! There you are! Is everything ok?!_ Relief flooded through me at the sight of someone I knew.

He motioned for me to follow him inside. "Everyone is fine but I need you to use sign language while we're here, ok?"

I started walking beside him. _Yeah, sure._ He gave me a look, waiting.

 _ASL: "Sorry. Don't worry; I'll remember."_

"Thanks. I owe you one."

 _ASL: "I'm kinda getting the feeling you're in trouble."_

When he didn't answer I knew it was something along those lines. He smiled at the nurse as we walked past the front desk and through the double doors. I stayed close to him, feeling like I shouldn't be back here but no one stopped us.

 _ASL: "So is Bella still here?"_

"She went home already."

Nothing else was said as we walked down the hall to Doctor Cullen's office. It was a typical office with a doctors degree and posters of the human anatomy hanging on the walls. The doctor stood at his desk rather then sitting as he filled out the days paperwork. Even though the door was open I knocked and waved when he looked up.

He smiled. "Hello Nixie. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" His eyes narrowed in disapproval of my playing hooky.

 _ASL: "I just wanted to know if everyone was alright."_

"Everyone is fine. Although this entire fiasco could of been avoided if people would think about consequences before they act." Doctor Cullen picked up his clip board and left the office to do rounds. I didn't miss the real reason he said that. It wasn't directed at Tyler; it was directed at Edward and despite my saying I would communicate with ASL only I couldn't help the thoughts that followed. _Oooooh! You're in trooooouble!_ I blinked back tears as I tried not to laugh. _Well, it was nice knowing you!_

Edward shot me an annoyed look and signed, "I know where you live!" I snorted with laughter at his threat and ran out after Doctor Cullen, who gave me an inquisitive glance but said nothing. Edward joined us in the hall, walking on his father's other side.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to school Nixie?" Doctor Cullen asked after a minute.

 _ASL: "I mean, I could go back but by the time I get there it'll probably be over."_

Doctor Cullen nodded. "And this brings us back to thinking before you act, right?"

I made a face.

 _ASL: "It's just one day!"_

"Yes well, let's not make it a habit."

 _ASL: "I'm not!"_

"Glad to hear it. Well, I'll be leaving as soon as I'm finished here so if you don't mind waiting I can drive you home."

 _ASL: "Uh, yeah. Sure. If it's not too much trouble."_

"Not at all."

Edward and I occupied our time while waiting by accompanying Doctor Cullen on his rounds and talking to patients. Well, they talked and thankfully translated for me. I even got to hold my first newborn. She was so tiny and cute and her name was Kat. I ended up staying with her and her mother until it was time to leave.

Sure enough school was nearly over by now. Doctor Cullen locked up his office and said goodbye to the nurses multiple times on the way out.

I'd never even seen a Mercedes before! It was a very nice and comfy car. It was still cold out so once the car was started Carlisle turned up the heater. Other then asking me where I lived the ride was silent. For me it was a peaceful silent but I felt a slight tension between the two in the front seats and could only imagine the things going unsaid.

When we arrived at Colleen's, Carlisle complimented me, saying he was impressed with how I took to Kat, instinctively knowing how to hold her and calm her down.

"You might even make a good nurse some day if you stay in school." He looked at me pointedly.

 _ASL: "I will! No worries. Thanks for the ride."_

"You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your day."

I waved bye to him and Edward then made my exit. As soon as I'd closed the door Carlisle turned the heater off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fantasy Creatures and Twister**

Over the following month I didn't question Edward about the accident and did my best to keep my thoughts off it. I even continued to use ASL when I needed to talk to him, not wanting to make things worse. Bella was the talk of the school again. Everyone was asking her to retell the story all over again and Tyler acted like he was forever enslaved to her, following her everywhere, trying to make amends for almost killing her.

I think Bella had looked at me a few times like there was something she wanted to say but I followed my friends lead and pretended not to see her. Things were the same at lunch, yet different. An awkward tension hung over our table but I refused to address it, keeping my nose in my book.

Two weeks later after school on a Friday we were driving down the long winding road that had become somewhat familiar to me, but I had to ask and since Edward was driving I did it mentally.

 _Where are we going?_

"You know where we're going." Was all he said. I looked out the window and had the sudden urge to jump. I snorted when Edward locked the doors. _I didn't say I was going to!...But now I feel like I'm being kidnapped!_

Edward parked in the garage and we went inside where Esme was making a smoothie.

"Hello Nixie!" She greeted me enthusiastically. I left my shoes and coat by the door before I entered the kitchen and gave her a hug which she gladly accepted. "How was school today?"

 _ASL: "Boring!"_

Esme laughed as she poured the smoothie into a cup, added a straw and passed it to me. "You kids always say that!" I thanked her.

"Because it's true!" Emmett replied, indignantly.

 _ASL: "You don't even know what I said!"_

"I'll agree with you either way!" He winked and I shook my head.

 _ASL: "Ok!"_

"Ok! Enough! Living room, now! Everyone, let's go!" Esme's voice was stern but still friendly as she shooed Emmett and I out of the kitchen.

 _What's going on?!_ Esme had us all sit down making sure I got the arm chair to myself. I sipped on my smoothie. _Mmm, strawberry._

Edward sat on the piano seat while Jasper took one love seat with Alice and Emmett and Rosalie occupied the other one. Carlisle joined Esme at the front of the room and I noted that he was home early. Somethings up. He brought a chair in from the dinning room and, placing it in front of where I was, sat down and looked me in the eyes straight on. He instantly had my full attention and I didn't realize I'd stopped drinking.

"Nixie," he began. "I understand that you have been communicating with Edward in ways that should otherwise be impossible. Am I right?"

I didn't answer, instead I looked at Edward. _Should I pretend I don't know what he's talking about? Give me a sign!_

"I already told him," Edward explained, completely unfazed by the confrontation...like he'd been through it already! I looked down and tried to string together a sentence. It took a minute.

"Please speak so the rest of us can understand!" Emmett complained. Carlisle silenced him with a look then returned his attention to me, waiting patiently.

I managed a nod.

 _ASL: "He can hear my thoughts."_

"And do you know why that is?"

 _ASL: "He's a...mind reader?"_

Carlisle nodded in confirmation. "You seem pretty acceptant of that."

"She is and she can handle it." Alice spoke up in my defense. Carlisle looked from her to Jasper.

"Can she?" He asked.

Jasper nodded tensely, it looked like he was holding his breath. "She's cautious yet curious."

"Yes. Well, first off Nixie, I'd like to thank you for keeping this to yourself. It's very important that this is kept quiet."

I nodded in understanding.

"However, you've only scratched the surface. There's a lot about us you shouldn't know but Edward pointed out that you already know the value in keeping secrets."

I was confused for a moment then it dawned on me; Edward knew...about my power. _Why didn't I realize this before? There's no keeping secrets from a mind reader, is there?_

 _ASL: "I won't tell anyone."_

"Told you!" Emmett boasted. I was thankful to know he was also talking in my defense.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Rosalie snapped.

"Before I address the elephant in the room I'd like to make it clear that should you feel unsafe and wish too leave, I'll drive you home myself."

 _ASL: "...ok."_

"We are vampires."

The silence that followed was suffocating. I tensed visibly and remained very still. _Vampires?!_ The looks on everyone's faces indicated that this wasn't a joke! My thoughts began flowing to fast to keep up with them.

"Do you want to leave?" Carlisle asked, quietly.

I bit my lip, shook my head and subconsciously leaned back in my chair. I was unaware that everyone was watching me, waiting to see what I'd do. Rosalie looked like she was prepared to go on a rampage. The others looked worried. Carlisle seemed to understand that I needed a minute and motioned for everyone to leave the room. When I was alone I sighed deeply as I tried to process this shocking new information and set my smoothie on the coffee table. There was no joking going on here. They are vampires! I fidgeted with my hair and nails, couldn't get comfortable and kept changing position, also I slowly paced the room. I was having a mental overload, so much to think about. I've been associating myself with blood suckers! I shuddered, remembering the stories I'd been told as a child, of vampires that came in the night, fangs, dripping blood, screams being cut off. Dracula. They didn't seem anything like that. Is it all wrong? Or half wrong? Something got lost in translation here. I don't know what to think. I'm so exhausted.

All I did for the next hour and 44 minutes was lay on the love seat, trying to make sense of things. It was getting dark. I think a storms coming.

 _Come on, Nixie! What's the matter? You are fine! They've never tried to hurt you! It's ok here. You have nothing to worry about!_

I was reassuring myself that I was not in any danger when the silence was broken by music. I rolled over and peered over the arm of the couch. Edward had snuck in undetected and was playing the piano. I watched and listened. I'd heard him play before but I'd never payed this close attention. He moved like a human but then again he did not.

I was so absorbed that I didn't see Emmett appear in the doorway till he announced himself.

"Hey, Nixie," He said, softly so as not to startle me. "Wanna play Twister?" He smiled and I smiled back.

"Left foot blue!" Alice said.

Everyone was laughing as I slid under Emmett, reaching my left foot to the blue spot. I was aware of how close in proximity of his teeth I was but it didn't stop me from having fun. The Twister mat was rolled out in the middle of the living room with all furniture pushed out of the way. _This is just a game and a crazy trust exercise. Don't fall on me!_

Alice spun again and announced, "Right hand red!"

I groaned as Emmett moved his hand to the red spot. My limbs were straining now. _Hurry up!_ I tried to adjust myself without giving up my position but it didn't help, if anything it made it worse.

"Right foot yellow."

I looked and knew it would be impossible to manage that. _I can't!_

"Come on, Nixie!" Edward encouraged.

"You can do it! Reach!" Alice, and everyone else, was clearly enjoying this.

I almost had it for about one second when Emmett messed me up by kicking my hand out from under me and I went down.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"Oops! My bad!" Emmett said in a tone that implied he was not sorry! "Hey! Ow! No burning!"

In an act of revenge I had grabbed Emmett's arm and turned up my body temperature. For a vampire it wasn't dangerous but it was enough that he could at least feel it. Rapidly but carefully he pried his arm loose and dodged out of my reach.

 _ASL: "You cheated so serves you right!"_

The horseplay continued so Alice put the spinner down. "Game over I guess!"

"That's ok; dinners ready!" Esme called from the kitchen. I hadn't noticed her leave the room to check on the Salisbury steak she had cooking.

 _ASL: "Ok...I'll be right there!"_ I struggled to sign as Emmett had me by the arm and wouldn't let go. Doesn't look like I'm getting out of this!

 _ASL: "I'll burn you again!"_ I tried to give him a fair warning but he kept messing up my signs so I raised my temperature till he released me and I ran to the kitchen to hide by Esme. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stick that out again and see what happens!" Emmett threatened.

 _ASL: "No!"_ I had a pretty good idea of what would happen.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!"

"Emmett, stay out of the kitchen!" Esme warned him as she carried the steak and fried green tomatoes to the table. "I don't need you bringing your friend, Destruction, in here with you!"

I laughed as I opened up the cupboard and got myself a plate and cup. I was rummaging around the drawers trying to find the silverware when Carlisle found it for me.

"After you!" He politely motioned for me to exit the kitchen before him. I mouthed my thanks and went to the dinner table where Esme loaded my plate up with food. Suddenly it made sense to me why I was the only one who ate at school. I thought it was because they preferred home cooking.

As I ate I didn't realize the turn my thoughts had taken till Edward voiced them for me.

"Carlisle," he began. "Nixie is worried about our...drinking habits."

Carlisle was understanding of my concern and kindly explained, "We don't drink human blood so you have nothing to fear. Our diet consists strictly of animal blood only."

 _ASL "So..."camping" trips?"_

Everyone laughed.

"About time you figured that out!" Emmett said. And this here explains why I've never been invited.

As I was asking for seconds Carlisle pointed out that I should be going home soon. I waved furiously at Alice to get her attention.

"Nixie spends the night!"

Carlisle looked at her and I stomped my foot.

"Specifically the whole weekend!" Alice finished her future telling and Carlisle looked down, not about to argue with her.

"Well, alright then. That's settled."

"I can call Colleen for you." Esme offered.

 _ASL: "Thank you so much, Esme!"_

Esme smiled. "Your welcome, sweetie!" She then left to make her phone call.

It was 10:30 at night and I was still wide awake, fueled up on the fudge brownies Esme made for dessert and served with vanilla ice cream. Rosalie had helped her wash dishes while the rest of us were in the living room. Carlisle was updating my knowledge on vampires. He told me the reason why they were never seen in the sun, that they were inhumanly fast, strong, and not bothered by garlic. He explained that some vampires even had powers. I asked if anyone else had one.

"Jasper," Carlisle answered, motioning to the newest "vegetarian" who stood in the corner. "He can manipulate your emotions, make you calm when you're upset, or the opposite."

 _ASL: "Cool. Has he used it before?"_

Carlisle's smile was slightly amused. "He has used it on you a few times. From what I've heard you get anxious when confronted with new situations."

I laughed nervously.

 _ASL: "Yeah..."_

"Which is like all the time!" Emmett laughed. I made a face at him.

"Stop it, Emmett!" Esme called from the kitchen. "Nixie is handling things very well, given the circumstances."

 _I am?...well I guess I didn't run in panic!_

While we had been talking we were playing a card game. Emmett was getting tired of sitting still and antagonizing everyone; trying to peek at our cards, telling me to use one that would cost me the game. This was a lot like poker. Edward kept winning despite our struggles to keep our thoughts off our cards.

"Ok, I'm done with this!" Emmett declared, throwing down his card and getting up off the floor. "Let's go for a run!"

"Emmett! We've got company!" Alice reminded him. "We should do something Nixie can do with us! I know!" she turned to me, looking excited. "I can give a manicure!"

I tried not to let my disappointment show; I'd rather keep playing card games. Luckily Emmett came to my rescue.

"No way! That nail polish burns my nose!" Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Emmett-!" Alice's protest was left behind when Emmett picked me up with one arm around my legs, kinda like how Colleen sometimes carries Wesley, and sped out the back door making straight for the trees. I clung to his right side, wrapping my arms around his neck and held on for my life, squinting against the wind. All the colors blurred together as my eyes watered and I blinked back tears. A few times we came close enough to a tree that I could of touched it. I leaned in closer to Emmett but it wasn't necessary; he veered around all obstacles effortlessly.

I began to notice movement around me and tried to look but couldn't make out what it was. My eyes weren't fast enough to keep up with whatever was following us. It's a good thing I tied my hair back or it'd be all over the place.

Suddenly something whooshed past us and Emmett growled in annoyance, not wanting to be second like he had so many times before but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reclaim first place. We came to a clearing and I found myself standing alone as Emmett disappeared in the direction we had been going.

My limbs we're shaky and I crumbled onto the soft grass. Alice was at my side two seconds later.

"Oh! Are you ok?"

I nodded, taking deep breaths and looking around. Alice stared after Emmett.

"Those show offs!"

ASL: " _Who's out there_?" My hands trembled a bit cause of my determination to not let go as Emmett sprinted through the woods so I shook them out to loosen my muscles.

"Edward. He's the fastest. No one has beaten him at a race!" She looked down at me. "You sure you're ok? I can hear your heart pounding!"

 _ASL: "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...wow."_ I placed my hands in the grass and pushed myself up, Alice helped and I took a few steps.

 _ASL: "I just need to walk a bit."_

Alice nodded in understanding and walked with me. I wasn't nauseous like that time Edward drove to fast on a windy road. Quiet the opposite; I was thrilled after the run. So much better then being in a car. It was kinda like a roller coaster except way faster and we could go anywhere!

 _ASL: "That was so fun!"_

We stayed out all night playing a game called Sardines. I would hide and whoever found me first would hide me again and we'd wait till the others caught up. Usually Edward or Alice found me first. I was given all the time in the world to hide and I even closed my eyes so as not to give Edward any visual clues as to where I was. I practiced slowing my breathing and heart rate and did my best not to brush up against anything. I also made sure to shelter from the wind. Let's just say if a human is ever looking for me they are going to have a hard time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Keeping Up With The Cullen's!**

I fell asleep as the sun was rising and woke up around two in the afternoon. Sitting up I found myself on the living room love seat with a pillow and blanket. I lifted up the blanket to find myself in an oversized T-shirt, probably belonging to one of the guys. Wrapping the blanket around me like a robe I walked drowsily to the kitchen to find Carlisle and Esme at the stove, the smell of pancakes and sausage cooking made my stomach growl, announcing my presence.

Carlisle smiled at me as Esme went to the fridge. "Hungry, I take it?"

 _ASL: "Starving!...good morning."_

"Yes, it was. It's a shame you missed it. Morning ended a few hours ago."

I sat down at the table.

 _ASL: "I'll sleep properly when I'm dead!"_

"Humans need at least eight hours of sleep and last I checked, you still fall into that category!" Carlisle pointed out.

I placed a finger to my lips, giggling mischievously.

"Nixie, do you like oranges?" Esme asked.

 _ASL: "Sure."_ I pealed and ate my orange as Esme served up the pancakes and sausage along with chocolate chips and homemade whipped cream.

As I started on my first bite Esme said, "Oh. Here they come! They've been waiting for you to wake up!"

"It's about time!" Emmett shouted as he entered the kitchen. "We thought you would sleep all day!"

 _ASL: "I'm a human! Not one of your hibernating bears!"_

"Lucky for you!" Emmett grinned dangerously, flashing his pearly whites. I threw a chocolate chip at him.

 _ASL: "No blood for you!"_

"Oh, dear lord!" Chief Swan exclaimed. "What have they done too you?"

I was currently sitting in front of the tv watching a movie; John Lawless was dancing while walking George the alligator back to his tub and I was getting my nails painted by Alice. It was a struggle for her because Emmett was constantly goading me into chasing him and she'd have to do touch ups after dragging me back to the couch. I'd taken a shower after breakfast and was now wearing a cute silk dress I think was made in Japan. I looked like a girl which was why Chief Swan reacted the way he did; usually when he stops by to check up on me I'm in the woods with dirt all over my arms and legs, wearing faded jean shorts and a tank top and holding a wild lizard.

"This has got to be illegal in some way!" Chief Swan had just entered the Cullen's house and was now in the spacious living room where I sat in the company of Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. Carlisle had been there too but went to let the Chief of police in. He made it a point to wait for the doorbell before getting up even though he heard the cruiser coming down the driveway.

I laughed at his response to my situation. The only reason I was still sitting quietly was because of the movie and I had a chocolate peanut butter milkshake that I **had** to drink through a straw and was forbidden to pick up until my nails dried. Unable to use ASL I could only mouth words which worked better cause Chief Swan knew zero sign language.

"I've got her consent!" Alice defended herself against the accusation.

The Chief looked skeptical as he took in the scene. "Really? Looks to me as if you bribed her!"

"She did!" Rosalie muttered, keeping her focus on the screen.

My attention returned to the movie until Carlisle paused it. I looked at him questioningly and he motioned to Chief Swan. "I believe you two have something to talk about."

"Ah, yes." Chief Swan looked at his shoes for a moment then back at me, all business. "Well Nixie, um, late last night we got a call about a domestic disturbance...at the Gonzales house." My eyes widened but he continued before I could ask what happened. "Mr. Gonzales had a bad day and came home drunk. He attacked Mrs. Gonzales."

I covered my mouth in shock (Alice didn't say anything this time) and asked if she was alright. Chief Swan answered after Carlisle translated.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. It was nothing major but...uh, she did go to the hospital."

I looked slightly accusatory as I looked to Carlisle. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know I was wondering why he didn't say anything sooner.

"She'll make a full recovery. Like Chief Swan said, it was nothing major. Few cuts and bruises-"

 _ASL: "Where's Jaider?!"_ I demanded, feeling angry and thinking about how he'd be at the hospital too with first degree burns if I'd been there!

"He'll be spending some time in jail for this stunt." Chief Swan's answer made me feel better.

 _ASL: "And Wesley? Is he ok?"_

Chief Swan looked questioningly at Carlisle again for a transliteration.

"Is Wesley alright?"

"Oh, yeah. His grand parents came and got him last night. He'll be staying with them till Mrs. Gonzales has had some time to recover. Oh, and she wanted me to give this to you." He handed Esme an envelop with my child support money in it. "That should get you through the rest of the weekend."

I nodded and that was that. Chief Swan explained that I could stay with the Cullen's then go back to Colleen's before school started again. Carlisle and Esme then walked him out.

I stared at Alice.

"What?" She asked after a minute of silence.

 _ASL: "You wouldn't of happened to see this coming, would you?"_

Alice sighed unnecessarily. "Yes, I did."

 _ASL: "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"And then what? It wouldn't of helped, Nixie!"

I was about to object when Edward spoke up.

"You would of been in just as much trouble for burning Jaider."

 _What-? Oh!_ I was confused for only one second till I realized he was referring to my earlier thoughts.

"Nixie!" Alice scolded, as she started fixing my nails **again.**

"Yeah, not a good idea unless you want to end up in juvenile hall."

 _Well, he asked for it!_

"I wasn't going to let you do that too yourself!" Alice said. I thought about it.

 _ASL: "...thanks. Rosalie, can you push play please?"_

Rosalie blurred over to get the remote and she was back in her seat before the movie resumed playing. After a few minutes of quiet I noticed Alice had stopped with the paint brush half out of the bottle and was spaced out.

 _Uh, Edward?_

Edward laughed at her thoughts as Alice came back to the present and yelled, "Emmett! Don't even think about it!"

"I didn't!" Emmett hollered from the other room. "What is it I haven't done?"

"I'm not giving you any ideas but when you have one, I'm warning you, stay **out of here!"**

"Oh, come ooon!"

In a few minutes Esme came back in and put her hand on my shoulder. "You alright, sweetie?"

I nodded and although she was cold I found her touch soothing and didn't pull away.

After my nails had dried Alice brought me some shoes to go with my dress and a little flowered purse. I took a few steps around to determine whether or not I'd be comfortable in these shoes. They added a few inches to my small frame but I think they are ok.

 _ASL: "What's next?_ _We going somewhere?"_ Dressed like this I assume the answer is yes.

"We're going to Seattle but will you let me do your makeup first?" I gave her an impatient look; I'd been sitting still for too long so that was out of the question. "Come on! Please! I'll be real fast! It'll just-!"

 _ASL: "NO!"_

"But Nixie, you can't-"

"Alice, leave her be!" Esme reined in Alice's obsession with perfection. "She looks fine. You can do her makeup another day."

Alice was disappointed but reluctantly let it drop. "Fine."

I was concerned that she'd be in a bad mood because of it but she was still her bubbly self as we went out for the night, just myself, Alice, and yes, even Rosalie! We went to an Italian restaurant for dinner where I had soup, creamy chicken pasta, and cheese cake for desert! Bliss! Then we did more shopping and I took pictures. I had a photo album at home that I'd arrange them in tomorrow.

 _ASL: "Alice! You'll probably find this dumb but...I want these!"_ I had found realistic vampire fangs and was not about to put them down.

Rosalie scoffed. "Oh please!"

I pleaded and it wasn't long till Alice gave in and bought them for me. We got them fitted that night and I wore them till I fell asleep early the next morning. Everyone seemed to think it was cheesy but I enjoyed it so much that they let it be.

"Alright, it's recording!" Esme announced and she turned the ancient camcorder to me as I looked in the hallway mirror. "This is for our eyes only. Nixie, smile!" I grinned broadly at Esme, exposing my artificial vampire fangs.

"Come on! You're supposed to be fierce!" Emmett encouraged. "Show me something!"

I bared my fangs in a silent hiss, lowering my body to a defensive stance.

"Very convincing, Nixie." Carlisle commented.

"Yes. You could almost pass for one of us." Jasper said, then disappeared too who knows where.

I went into a state of deep thought at the statement, not sure how I'd feel about that...

The rest of the weekend was spent hiking a long way from the house that night, over rocky hills and through rivers. I insisted on walking most of the time despite everyone's constant jibes about how slow I was. Emmett was the first to offer assistance if the wild terrain proved to be too much for me.

I climbed up a rock ledge where I discovered lizards hiding in the crevices and after some careful planning I caught one. Emmett said this was the only time he'd seen a human hunt with her bare hands. However, I wasn't going to eat it or anything so I let it go and we watched dawn approach. I drifted off as the sun peeked over the mountains and saw my vampire friends response to sunlight.

It didn't burn them but the way it reflected off their skin made me open my eyes in surprise, bringing me back to the waking world. It looked like they had been laying still in the grass all night and were now covered in dew that reflected the sun's rays. It reminded me of a kaleidoscope. I marveled at the wonder of it all.

 _I was not expecting that!_

 _I was standing on the edge of town in a stretch of knee high wild grass. To my left was the forest, wild and untouched. To my right was the town of Forks and standing on the street corner was Jaider. He started yelling at me._

" _What are you doing over there? Get away! It's not safe! Come here, now!"_

 _I frowned at him._ Why are you telling me what to do again? You're not the boss of me! Also, what's so unsafe about this? _Curious to see what had him so rallied up I turned to the woods. Standing at the edge of the tree-line was Jasper Hail! He was growling, eyes red with a hungry (no, thirsty!) predatory look. I felt afraid but not of him. Something else was making my skin crawl and instinct told me to hide! I looked back and forth between the two, Jaider was still yelling for me to come to him but I don't like him and don't want to be with him. So, I turned away and ran to Jasper and I thought,_ "If I'm going to hide, hide behind whoever can provide better protection!"

I woke up on the couch again. The sun had already been up for a while. I stretched as I disentangled myself from the blankets and faintly remember Emmett carrying me back to the house, my head resting on his shoulder. I had fallen asleep in the great outdoors! Now that is a great accomplishment for me!

I noticed Edward standing in the doorway. He looked...disturbed. _Is everything ok?_ I sat up.

"I heard about your night mare." I sat in confusion for a moment till it all came back to me. _Oh. It was just a dream._

"It reflects what's on your mind."

 _Which is...what? Conflict?_

"Conflict...and you might have made the wrong choice." Immediately I was defensive.

 _Edward, it's just a dream. I'd never approach Jasper if he was growling like that! Not that it'd help...I'm not stupid!_ I shuddered at the thought of what consequences would be in store for me if that hadn't been a dream then remembering who was **eavesdropping** I directed my thoughts elsewhere.

 _So what did you guys do the rest of the night?_... _Edward!...oh my gosh! You are making a big deal of a DREAM!_

Without responding Edward sat at his piano and began playing, putting a stop to more discussion. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen. _Have it your way_ _then! If both of us can agree to be careful then neither of us has anything to worry about so stop moping!_

Esme had an apple sliced for me and I found peanut butter in the pantry. I got a big spoonful and Esme placed a crepe in front of me; I'd never heard of one of those before. It had cottage cheese or grape jelly in it and both were delicious! I ate four and a half as I drank chocolate milk.

 _ASL: "Esme? Did you hear what Edward said?"_

"Yes, I did." Of course! "You had a nightmare?"

 _ASL: "Yeah and he's more upset about it then I am. It wasn't even scary."_

"What happened?" Esme asked, taking a seat across from me. I relayed what had happened in my "nightmare". She looked a bit concerned but not with the same level as Edward.

"We spent a whole twenty four hours having an in depth discussion about you. We weren't sure how you'd handle this and we had to be careful."

 _ASL: "How am I doing?"_

Esme smiled. "Very well. You surprised us all."

I smiled to.

 _ASL: "Well you surprised me too. I like you guys and I like being here. Usually I spend my weekends alone which I don't always mind but this was fun. Especially since there's no communication barrier."_

"We very much enjoy having you over. We don't get any company around here so you're like a breath of fresh air. Sorry if we get a little overexcited at times."

 _ASL: "I understand."_ There had been one moment over the weekend when I'd sat in Alice's room in the dark for nearly two hours cause I was having a social overload.

"As for why Edward is acting like this..." Esme began and I was fully aware of the possibility of him eavesdropping on us with his inhuman hearing and mind reading. "He can be very sensitive at times of his...species. We all get like this every now and then. We all have our days. Can you understand?"

I nodded, completely focused on every word Esme said. So vampires have insecurities like humans do.

 _ASL: "Every species has flaws. Look at mine: it's destroying the planet!"_

Esme smiled, looking relieved. "You're a very understanding and brave person, Nixie. I'm amazed."

I went back into the music room after I finished eating to see Edward still at the piano.

 _I'm not running the other way!_ My mind was made! Edward was looking at the dream from the wrong angle. If what I dream reflects what's on my mind then I'd clearly rather spend my time around vampires, not humans!

I entered the room with caution and walked softly up to him. He didn't look at me so I sat on the edge of the seat and turned my back to him. I remembered the time Emmett had told me to jump from the tree and promised to catch me. I'd failed that trust exercise.

 _I can't see you now and I know you won't kill me. Got that?_

"Your mind is so complicated!" Edward said eventually. I chuckled. _So is yours!_ I got up and ran upstairs to change in Alice's room. _I'm going outside to find Emmett later! You should join us!_

Edward didn't come outside with us but I think it's safe to say he's not being all depressed anymore.

After I got dressed I went outside with Emmett for a bit before Alice dragged me back in to get all my stuff ready to go, not that she was in a hurry to get rid of me or anything. She just didn't want me forgetting stuff. Once I was ready we packed my new belongings into the trunk of Carlisle's car. I said my goodbyes and got in the back seat; Esme wanted come with us.

 _ASL: "See you tomorrow!"_ I signed before Carlisle pulled out of the garage and drove down the long driveway to the street. I kept my eyes fixed on the scenery outside and tapped my bare feet lightly on the floor mat, my shoes were next to them.

When we arrived at Colleen's I grabbed a few of my bags, Esme got the rest and I walked up the porch steps and let myself inside. Usually the door is always locked but I guess without Jaider here Colleen was free to leave it unlocked without fear of getting yelled at. In the foyer I stomped my foot twice, announcing my arrival as I set my stuff down. Wesley ran around the corner from the playroom and I picked him up for a hug.

"Mommy, Nixie is back!" I smiled, showing him my new fangs and he pretended to be scared. "Ah! Help me! She's a monster now!" Laughing, he leaned away from me so I had to put him down or I'd drop him. He ran to his mother as she came down the hall.

"Hey Nixie!" She greeted me then addressed Carlisle and Esme. "Thank you so much for looking after her! I owe you double!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Carlisle reassured her. "We enjoyed having her over!"

"Yes," Esme chimed in. "She's welcome back anytime!"

"Well, I know you already have your own kids to look after-"

 _ASL: "We can look after ourselves!"_ I signed but I'm pretty sure Colleen didn't look too me on purpose and kept talking. Rude. I rolled my eyes and took my things up stairs then came back down to say good bye. Carlisle had checked Colleen over and made sure she was doing what he'd instructed her to do. I hadn't missed the bandages over her eye and on her arm.

"...keep icing them." Carlisle finished.

Esme turned her attention to me. "Well, Nixie, is was nice having you over. We'll see you around sometime."

 _ASL: "Yeah. Thanks for everything."_

Surprisingly she pulled me in for a hug and I let her.

"You're welcome to stay the weekend anytime, ok?"

 _ASL: "Really? Thanks!"_ That made me happy. I'd never been much for lengthy slumber parties. I guess I definitely prefer vampires over people.

"We'll see you soon, Nixie." Carlisle patted me on the shoulder and said bye to Colleen before leaving with his wife. I then went up to my room and hung up all my new expensive clothes, taking in how my closet looked quite full now. After that I sat at my desk and opened up my photo album, arranging the pictures in order of how the events took place. I spent a lot of time trying to decide what to label the album and gave up after a while, I'll figure it out later.

I looked at the group picture of us growling like the feral creatures of myths. _I'll leave this right here on my bookshelf where I'll never loose it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Predator vs. Predator!**

Six weeks of this craziness!

Edward continued to drive me to and from school. We tried to keep a low profile but it was hard; we stood out without trying. Them with their unnatural grace and me with my strong silences and hand motions plus the fact that I was the only person outside of their family they allowed near them. In between classes Emmett began interrogating me about going to the dance. I reassured him I wasn't interested in participating but asked if he was going with Rosalie. She had said it was stupid and refused to waste her time.

Edward explained to me why he avoided Bella and the reason for his behavior when at school with her by comparing it to being in a room with vanilla ice cream but then you notice a chocolate peanut butter flavor. So basically Bella had a rare blood type that was more enticing to all blood suckers, not just the vampire population. That was concerning but I worked up the nerve to tell him there was no need to be rude to her.

Edward eventually changed tactics and dropped the hostile act, instead going out of his way to inconvenience and annoy Bella. Eventually he started making conversation with her in class and it must have been going well because one day at lunch he sat at a different table across the cafeteria and invited her to join him.

We had a few sunny days where I had to walk to school and suffer the day alone. School had never felt so boring, so agonizingly ordinary without my vampire friends around to liven things up. Other then that I enjoyed the good weather.

One day after school I was home, reading in my room when my cell phone rang. The reason I answered it was because the caller ID said it was Edward. I opened my phone and pushed the green button, raising it to my ear.

"Hello, Nixie. Since you're almost finished with your book I can take you out to get another one."

I put my book on the night stand and ran downstairs to ask Colleen, finding it strange that I was about to go somewhere with Edward. Usually it was Alice who dragged me out of the house.

"Yeah, sure. Do you need money?" Colleen was happy that I'd be going out; I'd been inside for to long and needed interaction. _How'd she feel if she knew I was interacting with vampires?!_

Colleen gave me enough money for food and some books. Edward arrived in a few minutes and drove me to Port Angeles. I hadn't been there for a long time. I missed the pretty boardwalk and bay. The first thing I did was eat dinner; I was starving. Then I went in search of the bookstore. Edward had to wait for the sun to set before he could get out of the car so I walked around by myself. I bought five books that caught my attention and was satisfied so I thought, _I'm done for now. Where are you?_ He text me his location and I walked there. I was just planning to leave all but one book in the car and ask Edward to come out now; the sun was gone but he told me to get in the back. I wanted to question him but he looked stressed, angry even so I got in and he sped off; the door slammed shut from his momentum.

 _What's wrong?!_

Edward didn't answer; I don't think he meant to ignore me, he was just so focused right now that he wasn't listening. I strapped in as he broke the speed limit, my eyes round with concern and his own were set with rage. He jerked the car around a corner where a group of men stood in the street surrounding a girl. As the headlights landed on them I recognized Bella! Edward slammed the brakes and opened the passenger door all in the same second.

"Get in!" He growled. Bella didn't hesitate and got in, closing the door behind her and Edward swerved around the men, towards the harbor. My books clunked to the floor but I ignored them as I tried to prevent the seatbelt from cutting into my neck. After a few stop signs Bella found the nerve to ask him, "Are you ok?"

She'd noticed his tense features, barely suppressed rage.

"No!" Was his curt response.

I bit my lip nervously at his tone. _Ok, calm down please!_

We kept driving.

 _She's fine now! You can stop the car!_

For a moment I thought he was going to ignore me and keep on driving but after a bit he brought the car to a halt outside of town.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

I looked at Bella, waiting anxiously for her answer and knowing that Edward's state of mind depended on it.

"Yes."

"Distract me, please."

Bella's response was to question why he was asking this but I started right away trying to distract him mentally by "showing" him the pictures of us in my photo album. It didn't seem to help but it was the best I could come up with in such short notice.

Finally Bella came up with something and announced that she was going to run over Tyler. _I'd love to see that!_

After a few minutes of pointless chatter Edward explained, "Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella. But it _wouldn't_ be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those..."

 _No! No no no! Don't do that!_ I briefly imagined the gruesome scene and I shot the idea down.

"At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

 _Yeah, it's a bad idea! Don't do it! I hate them too but..._

I "said" no more but was worried that if Edward killed humans this night that the entire Cullen family would have moved away by morning.

Things were silent till Bella pointed out that Jessica and Angela would be worried cause she was supposed to meet them so Edward hightailed it back to town. We parked near a restaurant called La Bella Italia where Jessica and Angela were pacing around outside, looking for their missing friend. Bella started to ask how he had know they were here but decided she didn't need to know. When Edward got out she asked what he was doing.

"I'm taking you to dinner."

Bella stumbled to get out of the car. When I got out she gave me a look of surprise, looking a bit defensive. I guess she didn't know I was here this whole time. I waved shyly.

"Bella, you remember Nixie?"

"Um...yeah. Hi."

I smiled.

 _ASL: "I'm going to look around more. See you guys later!"_ I teased and headed off in the opposite direction. _I got my phone; DO NOT LEAVE WITHOUT ME!_ As I walked away I thought, _so this is why you wanted to come to Port Angeles!_

There wasn't really anything else for me to do so I found a bench and sat there to read, loosing myself in my new book. I took a moment to look around cautiously but there was no sign of the gang of rapists. I was five chapters in when my phone buzzed; it was Edward telling me he was ready to leave. I hadn't wandered far so by the time I arrived at the car he had just helped Bella in and was waiting for me.

 _I'll let myself in._ I had a feeling that Bella felt threatened by me, maybe because I'd known Edward longer. Edward nodded slightly in understanding and got in the driver's side while I got in the back and picked my books up off the floor.

As we drove back to Forks Bella asked Edward questions about himself and he answered but it wasn't long before he put a stop to that and asked her questions about herself. I only half listened, staring out the window, focusing on the trees flying past and trying not to eavesdrop but its not easy when you're in a car.

We arrived at Bella's house she was hesitant to get out, hand on the door, when Edward asked, "Bella?"

"Yes?" She responded eagerly.

"Will you promise me something? Don't go into the woods alone."

"Why?" She asked, confusion clear in her tone.

"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."

"Whatever you say."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Edward sighed.

"Tomorrow, then." Bella opened the door, about to get out.

"Bella?" Edward leaned towards her and told her to sleep well. Once she regained her senses she got out and walked to the house. We watched her go and my thoughts started to wonder.

"Yes," Edward answered. I hadn't realized I'd been hoping to sit up front again. Smiling, I reclaimed my previous seat, strapping in and giving Edward a mischievous look.

"I should of known I'd regret bringing you." Edward said as he quietly revved the engine and drove around the corner. I looked at him to determine the meaning behind his words. It was mock annoyance; he didn't mean it.

 _I'm the one who should be annoyed here; I feel like your excuse for stalking!_

"I was not-" _Yes you were! Great idea, stalking Chief Swan's daughter! No risks involved there!_

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry. I should of told you."

 _You could of. I'd understand._ I sighed as well and we were quite for a bit. _Not that I don't like her but next time you do this leave me out of it, ok?_

"Ok." Edward agreed. More silence.

 _So, you going to sit with her at lunch again?_ He nodded. "If she still wants to. But we shouldn't be-"

 _Stop it! She will._ I was certain, based on how intently she was listening to him tonight.

"Please don't touch the radio."

 _But I want to-!_

"Nixie-!" I had already reached out to change the station but of course Edward was faster. Quicker then a snake he had both my hands in an unbreakable grip, one hand still on the wheel. I tried to break free but it wasn't happening. _Let go of me! Edward!_ I laughed, twisting around and straining to extract my hands, but my feeble attempts were getting me nowhere. I tried to bite him but he kept out of my reach without letting go.

"If you bite me you will damage your teeth." Edward cautioned.

I gave up. _So, are we just going to stay like this?_

"That depends," Edward said without looking at me. "On if you're still planning to mess with my radio." He looked pointedly at me. I sighed and pouted in defeat. _Fine!_ He didn't let go. _Edward, I'm serious! I won't touch it! Now let go!_

Checking my thoughts for any devious plotting and finding none, he let go. I rubbed my hands together to warm them up.

 _You should drive her to school tomorrow!_

"Possibly," Edward smiled a little.

 _Definitely!_

When we arrived at Colleen's house I had all my books in the plastic bag, ready to go. _Does Esme know about this?_

"Yes, the entire family knows."

 _Oh, great! Well good luck with that!_ I started to get out. _Don't eat any "ice cream"!_

Edward smiled at my joke referring to his explanation to me the other day. "Vegetarians."

 _Yeah, yeah! They all say that! Thanks for taking me with you, by the way. See you tomorrow?_

"Rosalie will be driving."

 _Cool!_ I had yet to experience a ride in Rosalie's car; this'll be fun!

"Yeah, see you at lunch, Nixie."

 _Yeah, sure._ I waved bye a final time as Edward drove away.


End file.
